Little experimental work has been done testing alternative methods to diffuse scientifically proven social innovations. This study experimentally examines the effects of various persuasion and adoption enhancing efforts on the implementation of an innovative mental health program in 108 hospitals throughout the United States. The impact of alternative methods to influence interorganizational communication and participation in planning and decision relative to the innovation is focused upon in phase I. The complex nature of the innovation necessitates the creation of advocacy groups of staff before hospitals can successfully implement the program. Therefore, Phase II's emphasis of the research project is on testing the efficacy of organizational development exercises, in developing a cohesive action oriented group of staff who can successfully work towards adopting the innovation. The third phase involves testing the feasibility of hospitals that have implemented the program to become change agents who would diffuse the innovation to other hospitals. Thus the innovation would be disseminated through service deliverers rather than through the scientific community in this phase of the study. The findings from the three experiments will provide significant empirical information which could be applied for future diffusion efforts.